iPromise
by usuallybored
Summary: If only I kept that promise I made so many years ago. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this positon. Well maybe I would. But not for the same reason. Stupid me, marrying Carly. Happy ending is promised unless for some odd reason you don't like seddie.


If only I kept my promise. Then she'd still be here. Then she wouldn't have left. If I kept my promise, we would've been Mr. and Mrs. Benson. But now there is going to be a Mrs. Benson, and it's not the right one. I remember that night so long ago, the night I made my promise.

*flashback*

She looked angelic, out on my fire escape, the moonlight shining down on her.

"Sam?" She turned towards me, and I saw her tear streaked face.

"What do you want?"

"You can talk to me about it, if you want to." I knew she wouldn't tell me of all people, but I wanted her to know that I was there for her. She hesitated but then began.

"He was, the most important person in my life. He meant everything to me. I thought he was the one. But just like everything else I care about, Carly took him from me. Well she didn't do it on purpose. He told her we broke up then acted all sad, she tried to help, and when I walked in they were making out. So there went that." She said it trying to keep herself together, not wanting me to see her weak. But I knew how much he meant to her.

"Sam, I know me saying sorry isn't going to help, but I am."

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I also know how much you hate people feeling sorry for you, so if you want I can say mean stuff about him." She grinned.

"Go ahead."

"That jerk!" I screamed. "How dare he! How dare he hurt you like that! You may be tough but there is a caring Sam in there and he just hurt it! I will kill him!"

"Eh, not bad Benson. When you say you'd kill him-?"

"I'll hurt him really bad."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Okay then, come on." She grinned and followed me to Carly's apartment, I barged in and saw Carly and Billy making out on the couch.

"Hey Carls." Sam greeted. Carly didn't even hear her. Sam looked a little hurt. I wasn't going to take that.

"Carly!" She ignored me to. So I stomped over and picked Billy up by the back of his shirt. Everyone in the room was shocked. Carly and BIlly were shocked because they weren't kissing suddenly. And me and Sam were shocked because I just picked up a 175 pound dude with one hand by the back of his shirt. I threw him against the shay's front door.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" He yelled.

"You know what's not cool, 'dude'! YOU BREAKING SAM'S HEART!"

"She doesn't have a heart!" The look on my face, I could only imagine. But I know the second he saw my face, he regretted saying that.

"She does have a heart. And it's the most beautiful loving heart you will now never see! I can't believe after two years of dating her you never saw her inner and outer beauty!"

"So you're saying she's beautiful?" You could see he was turning this on me.

"Yeah she is, and I don't know how a person could be so blind."

"So you're saying you like, love her?"

"Yeah I- mean no I don't! She's my best friend, and I don't know how you could hurt her like that!" My face went red.

"Oh, so technically, you're happy I did this? That I hurt her?" A growl like sound escaped my lips. And with that Billy should've feared for his life. I punched him in the face, then kneed him where the sun goes down. He groaned and fell to the floor, his nose pouring blood.

"Nobody! Nobody hurts Sam! And Carly, I quit iCarly. You had just as much a part of hurting Sam as him. And I quit being your friend." Then I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her to the fire escape.

"Wow." Was all she said. There was only one seat out here and I didn't want her to have to sit on the ledge like that time that we-.

"You can sit on the chair." I told her. Forgetting that I was sitting on it. She gave me a strange look, shrugged, and sat down on my lap. I know how sick it sounds, but I very much, too much, enjoyed her sitting on my lap.

"Did you really mean that?" She asked after a long silence.

"Which part?"

"The inner and outer beauty part?" I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Yeah I did."

"And that you love me?" She whispered.

"Yeah." She automatically silenced, then broke it a minute later.

"Why does everyone hurt me?" "

I don't know, but I know, if I was given the chance, I would never do that. Ever."

"You swear on my life?" I knew in a way she was asking me out.

"Samantha Puckett, I promise on your life, that I will never hurt you." Who knew then, that I lied big time. She looked at me with the happiest expression you could ever imagine. "Sam Puckett. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, nub." She said still smiling. "You know, this is usually the part where we kiss." She stated matter o factly. I smiled. "Well, lean!" I grinned and leaned.

This wasn't like the first kiss here. It wasn't soft and careful. It was passionate and fierce. All the locked away feelings that were finally let loose. I thought at the moment, that I would never fall out of love with her. But yet I did. Or at least thought I did.

*flashback over*

If only I kept my promise. Then I wouldn't be in this position. After a three years of dating Sam, the day of our fourth year anniversary, she caught me. I cheated on her that day with Carly. I swore to Sam she was the one and only person I'd ever do it with. But I needed to do it. Sam didn't want to and I wasn't going to force her. So I did It with someone else. But she caught me in the act with Carly. She cried, and ran. I never saw her again.

Until now, a year later. At my wedding. Carly had already said I do. It was almost my turn to say it. Then the doors to the church swung open.

All heads turned. Including mine.

There was Sam Puckett.

The should be Sam Benson.

A year ago, Carly made me think that it was all Sam's fault. And that Sam didn't love me. And that I didn't love Sam.

That's what I thought. That's what Carly brainwashed me into thinking.

But seeing her face. Her ripped clothes, her unkept long hair. The purple under her eyes, from lack of sleep. Just seeing her, I knew that any thoughts of unlove towards her, was a pure lie. The hugest lie I ever made.

"You promised." She said quietly. Taking cautious steps towards the altar. On her way, Carly saw my upset face. Taking it the wrong way she whispered,

"Don't worry, I won't leave at the altar." But that's not what I was sad about. I was upset because I knew I made the wrong decision. Carly wasn't supposed to be Mrs. Benson. Sam got to the first step. Her hand hovering over her pocket. "

You promised." She repeated again.

"I know."

"Why did you break your promise?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember exactly what you promised?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What was the promise?"

"That I'd never hurt you."

"That's not the whole thing." I gave her a questioning look. "You promised on my life, that you'd never hurt me." I gasped. Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife.

"No Sam!"

"Freddie. I know, I know why you did it. You just didn't want to force me to do anything, but the fact that you would do what you did, is, well it killed me mentally. I'm giving you ten seconds. Ten seconds to decide. Me, and no Carly. Or Carly, and a dead me." Almost everyone in the church gasped. Carly and Sam's were the only ones who didn't. Carly had a smug face.

"He would never leave me for a messed up retard like you. Right Freddie?" I didn't answer. "Freddie, Sam deserves to kill herself after making you date her for four years. The pain you must of suffered poor boy. Don't worry, if she kills herself, I still won't leave you at the altar." I looked at her.

"Well I would." Sam smiled a half smile. I stepped down the steps, put my elbow out, and Sam interlocked hers with mine.

We smiled and walked the opposite way down the aisle. Out the doors and onto the street.

Once we were there, Sam grabbed my hand and ran, I ran with her, she had dragged me to her house. Inside, was empty.

"What happened?"

"My mom left, and so I stayed here, The only thing left is a bed and the fridge." I grinned. Of course the fridge is here. I let go of her hand and she looked disappointed only to be filled with joy when I held her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Sam. I never should of hurt you. I know you don't like to be felt sorry for. But I am, and I know that saying sorry won't fix anything, or any of the pain I gave you, but I am." She smiled remembering some of those words from the fire escape so many years ago. She nodded. And I kissed her. We both smiled into the kiss.

When we broke apart, I hugged her. It was if, every pain both of us felt before, was gone. We were happy, whole again. And like it's said in the fairy tales, we lived happily ever after.


End file.
